A voltage regulator is a circuit that is used in various devices to maintain a constant voltage level. Some voltage regulators include a capacitor and an inductor driven by switches to maintain the desired constant voltage. A multiphase regulator may use multiple phases of capacitor and inductor pairs to maintain the desired voltage. Multiphase voltage regulators are more efficient than single-phase voltage regulators in high current applications. Constant “on-time” control may be used to control the operation of the voltage regulator. In some examples, a ramp voltage is used in such a constant “on-time” control to reduce jitter (e.g., deviation from desired voltage regulator output) of the output of the voltage regulator.